Naivity
by LiquidAlchemist
Summary: Near is pretty naive. Was it strange that Mello did this to him? MelloXNear, M for a reason.


**This plot bunny has been eating my brains for the last 3 days. I need it out.**

**I know I suck at lemon, but give it a chance, ne?**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Death Note, THIS would happen.**

* * *

Was it strange when Mello sat with Near, invadingly close, to twirl his hair?

When Near tried to shift away, Mello would tug his ivory locks, hard.

Was it strange that Mello stroked Near's pale skin, wonderingly, tenderly?

If Near so much as glanced away from him, Mello would dig in his nails.

Was it strange at night, when Mello beckoned Near into bed with him?

Near knew he'd regret it if he didn't comply.

Was it strange that whenever Near shared his bed, Mello never wore any...clothes?

Near squirmed away, but Mello held him painfully close, squeezing his ribs until they bruised.

Was it strange that one night, when Near woke up to find Mello's hand inside his loose pyjama pants, touching him in a place no-one had ever even seen before?

Near whimpered, tried to remove Mello's hand and get back to sleep. Mello sank his teeth into Near's collarbone.

Was it strange that Mello removed Near's clothing and continued to touch him, his lips meandering over Near's pure, untouched skin?

Near tensed, feeling his groin heat up under Mello's ministrations. Mello glared at him. "Relax." He spat.

Was it strange for Mello to press as much of his skin to Near's as he could?

He hurt Near in a tangle of hate and twisted passion.

Was it strange for Near to cry out in ecstasy as Mello removed his pants in one pull and dipped his head to Near's groin, running his tongue along the underside of his length and plunge Near into the warm confines of his mouth?

It wasn't strange for Mello, but Near didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that it felt good. "M-Mello…what exactly-nnh…what exactly are you doing?"

Was it strange for Mello to look on Near with pity as he pulled away from Near's now-aching member to lift Near's legs to his shoulders?

"Do you even know what sex is, Near?" the boy blushed, gasping. He'd led a sheltered life, he'd never talked to other children… he was childish in so many senses of the word. Of course he didn't know what sex was. Mello smirked. "Good."

Was it strange for Near to feel this good as Mello continued to touch him, sliding his fingers up his chest and reaching to Near's mouth?

"Suck." He commanded, and Near did as best he could in the position he was in. He longed for Mello to touch him again, to touch Mello, and _God, _he didn't know _why!_

Was it strange to feel such pain when Mello dug his slickened finger into Near's tight entrance?

Mello kissed Near's bare chest when he gasped in pain, and added another finger.

Was it strange for Near to give in to pleasure?

He gasped and moaned as Mello scissored his fingers, stretching him, causing him so much pain but so much pleasure. He mewled with neglect when Mello withdrew his hand. "It… it's okay Near. I'm here…" he gasped with surprise when Near nodded.

"Mello…please…just do something!" Near's hands roamed the older boy's chest, trying to work out logically what was going on, and Mello positioned himself at Near's entrance.

Swiftly, harshly, without warning, he plunged in. Near screamed, clawing at Mello, who pinned his hands to the bed, gasping and moaning. He could barely stay still, but he knew Near needed time to adjust. He was gasping, whimpering, straining against Mello's grip… and then he whispered "M-Mello…Mello, please…"

Mello pulled out a short way, slowly, and then slammed back in. Near moaned, loudly, losing all (if any) composure he had left. Mello never expected Near to be so vocal. "Do that again…make that noise again." He pulled out further, slammed in a little faster. Near moaned again, writhing beneath him. He picked up a steady rhythm, causing Near to breathe heavily, moaning and whimpering. Mello released one of Near's wrists and curled his hand around Near's member, stroking in time to his thrusts. He began thrusting harder, making Near's moans louder. Mello was driving Near insane. Pushing him to his climax.

In a flash of blinding white, Near arched his back and came into Mello's hand and on both their bare stomachs. Mello felt Near tighten around him, and couldn't hold out much longer. He gave one final thrust and came inside the boy, shuddering and collapsing on him, panting.

Was it strange when Mello kissed him on the lips and told him he loved him?

When they pulled apart, Near whispered, "I…I think…I think I might love you too."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
